The fall of the matrix
by satanic child
Summary: This is my first story so please rate it!


The Fall Of The Matrix  
  
----------------------  
  
DESCRIPTION  
  
-----------  
  
The clouds covered the bright full moon of that night as Neo was jacked into the matrix, it was a strange night full of eerie sounds surrounding the night. Neo was busy finding at least just one of the machines for answers to his questions, questions that needed to be answered now, and questions that Neo will not stop to get answered.   
  
chapter 1 - The fall of love  
  
----------------------------  
  
Neo walks through looking at his surroudings, fallen buildings, turned up roads and streets, crashed cars, that was once a beautiful city, Neo stands there for a moment silently listening, the fringe of his hair just covers the rim of his black shades, and just as he stands there silently listening just to hear the sound of a machine crashing towards him slowly, neo stands back and removes his shades, ready, ready for his questions to be answered at no cost.  
  
The machine gets up close to Neo but Neo doesn't show any sign of fear as he knows he is the one and nothing can hurt him the machine also knows this but he has a trick ready for Neo and Neo will found it out soon enough.  
  
Neo - "WHY AM I HERE?!..WHAT IS MY PURPOSE!?"  
  
Machine - "NOBODY KNOWS WHY THEY ARE HERE..THEY JUST KNOW THEY ARE HERE."  
  
Neo - "THAT IS NOT WHAT I ASKED YOU!..YOU ARE JUST STEERING AROUND THE QUESTION BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW THE ANSWERS!"  
  
Machine - "I DO NOT KNOW THE ANSWERES TO EVERYTHING I ADMIT..BUT I DO KNOW THE ANSWERS IN HOW YOU ARE THE ONE"  
  
Neo - "WHAT?!..I AM THE ONE BECAUSE I AM CHOSEN TO BE THE ONE."  
  
Machine - "NO NO NO..NOBODY IS CHOSEN TO DO SOMETHING..THEY ARE GIVIEN THE STRNGTH TO DO IT."  
  
Neo - "I AM NOT FOLLOWING YOU JUST GET TO THE POINT!"  
  
Machine - "YOU ARE THE ONE BECAUSE SOMEBODY GAVE YOU THE STRENGTH TO BECOME THE ONE"  
  
Neo lowers his head as he thinks of what the machine is telling him just as he does this is suddenly dawns to him that the machine is talking about Trinity..  
  
Neo - "ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TRINITY?"  
  
Machine - "AHH YES..TRINITY..YOUR SO CALLED "LOVE" YES WE KNOW ALL ABOUT HER."  
  
Neo - "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT TRINITY?!"  
  
The machine does not answer and Neo repeats the question just to be ignored..this angers Neo and Neo starts shouting to the machine  
  
Neo - "I AM NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN! HOW DO YOU KNOW TRINITY?!"  
  
The machine suddenly fires up infront of Neo with black clowds surrounding them both and shouts to Neo..  
  
Machine - "BECAUSE WE CREATED HER!!"  
  
Neo's stomach drops and it feels like the machine has cut him right through the heart and ripped it out, just as the machine shouts this to him thousands upon thousands of fellow machines appear from behind the black clouds and completely surround Neo, Neo see's this and instinctly tries to fight them off, as he does so he relises he can't fight them off and he then relises the machines know this..  
  
Machine - "YES NEO..TRINITY WAS THE SOURCE TO ALL OF YOUR STRENGTH AND NOW YOU RELISE SHE IS NOTHING BUT A MEIR CREATION FULED BY WIRES AND ELECTRICITY WAVES..NOT LOVE..AND YOU CAN NOT GO ON WITHOUT BEING LOVED, TRINITY IS THE ONE THAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT, THE ONE THAT GIVES YOU THE STRENGTH TO BECOME SOMETHING SUCH AS "THE ONE".  
  
Neo - "SO WITHOUT TRINITY'S LOVE I AM...NOTHING?"  
  
Machine - "EXACTLY!!..AND IN THE MACHINE WORLD SOMETHING WITHOUT A PURPOSE IS..ELIMINATED!"  
  
Neo - "NO..THIS CAN'T..BE..TRINITY..LOVES ME."  
  
Machine - "LOVE?!..LOVE IS NOTHING BUT A CREATION IMPLANTED INTO YOUR BRAIN TO TRY TO CONVINCE YOU THAT THERE IS A REASON FOR YOUR EXISTANCE..WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE A REASON"  
  
Neo - "FUCK YOU!, FUCK YOU!, I DO HAVE A REASON! TO KILL YOU AND ALL OF YOUR KIND!"  
  
Machine - "WITH WHAT? YOU HAVE NO STRENGTH NOW!"  
  
Neo knows he has no strength and the machine raises its long shiney metal arm to kill Neo, the arm shadows over Neo and Neo crouches on the floor knowing he is about to die, he closes his eyes and tries to take in all of the information he has just got, he came here to answer just one question, instead he found out his only love isn't real and just a meir creation, just as the huge shiney metal claw is about to kill him Trinity quickly jacks into the matrix and stands in the way of the blow, the instant hit knocks trinity in the air and as she crashes down to the floor Neo runs to her and kneels besides her.  
  
Neo - "TRINITY..IS ALL THIS TRUE?..ABOUT YOU BEING ONE OF THE MACHINES CREATIONS?"  
  
Trinity - "YES NEO..I AM SO SO SORRY..BUT..YOU CAN STILL FIGHT THEM ALL..YOU DON'T NEED ME."  
  
Neo - "TRINITY..I DO NEED YOU..TRINITY?..TRINITY?..NO NO TRINITY?!."  
  
Trinitys head slowly falls back down to the floor and her eyes slowly close into the dark misty nights sky. Neo slowly rises and turns towards the machines and looks at them with a strong feeling of hate. He starts running towards them with great speed and grabs a piece of rope laced with steal that has fallen out of a collapsed building and ties it around the machines metal leg without it knowing, Neo then calls the machine over and starts mocking it, the machine fires up and charges towards Neo the rope suddenly goes stiff and everything goes into bullet time mode and the machine slowly crashes towards the floor and as it does so it causes and great hole in the concrete road and falls into it and lies there for a few moments, it then gets up and untangles the rope from around itself and charges towards neo with a great amount of speed, Neo raises his fists ready for the impact and just as the machine is about to crash into Neo everything goes into slow motion again and Neo hits the machine and the machine hits neo at the same time and they both are thrown away from each other and crash into the road.They both lie there for a minute...  
  
The machine gets up  
  
And Neo...doesn't  
  
Chapter 2 - The fall of trust  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Morpheous looks at Neo and Trinity as they are jacked into the matrix, he hears the loud beeping sound of their hearts as they stop on the machine, he closes his eyes for a second and tries to imagine what went on when they both died, but..he will never know..  
  
Morpheous - "THEY...THEY HAVE GONE...SIGH..BUT WE CAN'T LET THIS STOP US...WE HAVE WORK TO DO..MOUSE..MAKE SURE ALL OF THE GENERATORS ARE POWERED UP, WE WILL NEED POWER IF THE MACHINES CUT OFF OUR ELECTRICITY."  
  
Mouse - "OK, I'LL GET RIGHT ON IT..."  
  
Mouse walks away talking to himself  
  
Mouse - "OH WHATEVER..IT'S NOT LIKE THE MACHINES ARE EVER GOING TO CATCH UP TO US..I POWERED THIS BABY UP A FEW DAYS AGO THEY WILL NEVER BE ABLE TI CATCH US UP IN THE SHIP..AND WHO DOES MORPHEOUS THINK HE IS? I AM TEN TIMES BETTER THAN HIM ON COMPUTER HACKING BUT HE STILL HAS TO CHECK UP ON ME, THE MACHINES WILL CATCH UP WITH US? LAUGHS YER RIGHT....  
  
Mouse is cut of from talking to himself by a loud crash at the top of the ship, Morpheous runs up to him and grabs him telling him to go and check it out, Mouse runs up to the top of the ship to the gunners sitting view and looks through to see if he can see anything on top of the ship, Mouse can't see anything and just as he is about to leave the seat something makes a crashing noise again on the top of the ship he looks through the scop again and see's nothing, then suddenly the machine appears infront of the scop and rips it off. Just before Mouse loses sight he notices there are more than one Machines on top of the ship. Just as he loses sight through the scop the power is cut off.  
  
Morpheous - "MOUSE! I TOLD YOU TO POWER THOSE GENERATORS UP DAYS AGO! WHY DID U NOT FOLLOW MY ORDERS?!"  
  
Mouse - "SORRY, LOOK I DIDNT THINK THE MACHINES WOULD CATCH UP TO US."  
  
Morpheous - "WELL YOU MAY HAVE JUST COST US OUR LIVES YOU STUPID LITTLE SHIT!, I KNEW I SHOULD NEVER HAVE INTRODUCED YOU INTO THE REAL WORLD 


End file.
